gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivy Pepper's mansion
Ivy Pepper's Mansion was an abandoned estate on the outskirts of Gotham City. When Ivy Pepper discovered the old manor, she decided to move in and take care of an extensive amount of plants in the adjoining greenhouse. After she found the injured Oswald Cobblepot, she took him to the mansion and nursed him back to health, allowing her to eventually become Penguin's right hand woman in the criminal underworld. History After Mayor Oswald Cobblepot was shot and thrown off a pier into the Gotham Harbor by his former friend Edward Nygma, Ivy Pepper eventually found Penguin and pulled him out of the Gotham River. She then took him to her plant filled mansion, unknown to the citizens of Gotham City, the GCPD and even Nygma himself who believed he had truly killed his old ally. Thereupon, Pepper nursed Cobblepot for weeks until he finally woke up. Shocked, Penguin set up and asked her who she was. Ivy then introduced herself to Oswald before informing him that she saved him from drowning, commenting on the time she took care of him as boring, since he slept a lot. When Cobblepot sighed, she said to him that he looks strange like he was going to throw up and asked him if he was okay. However, the Penguin then looked at her and explained that he just remembered that there is someone he needs to kill, not able to hide his vicious laughter. To be added When Penguin told Ed that he must be very proud of himself thinking he outsmarted Cobblepot, Nygma responded by mocking him that it was not really a challenge before pointing his gun at Oswald, ordering him to do one thing before he dies, calling Ed "The Riddler". After Penguin refused, Nygma threatened him by saying he has the choice of either finding his death real quick or it can take hours or days. However, Cobblepot interrupted him, explaining that he will take option B, since saying that ridiculous name would be torture itself. Nygma then grabbed Oswald by the neck and meant that it shall be slow and painful while touching his opponent's face with the gun barrel. As a result, Barbara Kean interfered them, also wanting to decide over Oswald's fate. Tabitha ironically asked Kean if she sees how that feels like now, but right then Butch Gilzean asked if they heared a noise too, having noticed tires squealing outside the building. Now having heard the sound herself, Barbara turned to Cobblepot and wanted to know if this was a trap, but before he could answer her question, Fish Mooney and two of her armed henchmen entered the greenhouse to everyone's surprise, Mooney answering the question in Oswald's place by explaining that it is not exactly a trap. She would then move on by wondering if the surprised faces of the other present villains were either 'a look of respect' or one of fear. Mooney's old ally Butch then greeted Fish before asking here how things went for her. Fish answered by telling him that she was alive, then dead and then alive again, remarking that the things are looking up while turning to Penguin. She then commented on the current situation, explaining that you have to love Gotham since people are always pointing guns at each other. Penguin then spoke to hear, wanting to know why she returned, but she only replied that he shall see. Fish afterwards turned to the Riddler, whoever he may be, he should excuse her and Cobblepot, since she and her 'little Penguin' would be leaving while fondling Oswald's face. Ignoring Nygma and his group, Fish took Penguin with her, saving him from his execution. As she, Oswald and her men turned to leave, Mooney sarcastically told the Riddler and his crew to carry on with whatever they were doing. As soon as she left, Butch worshiped her knowledge of how to make an entrance. Residents *Ivy Pepper *Oswald Cobblepot (formerly) *Gabe (guest, deceased) Invaders *Edward Nygma *Barbara Kean *Tabitha Galavan *Butch Gilzean *Fish Mooney Appearances Season 3 * * * References Category:Locations Category:Residences